Starting Over
by AnaMaria2014
Summary: Asami abandons Akihito, so he decides to pursue a singing career in South Korea.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I tried writing my own finder story. O tried to combine my passion for Korea with my love for ou're my loveprinze in viewfinder.

My first language is not english, so please go easy on me :P .

I'm hoping that you'll like my story, feel free to bring any suggestions, criticism, anything you think that will make me and my story better.

The thing is that I'm trying to transform Akihito into a G dragon :)), anyway, G dragon's appereance in Crooked and Black lives made me thing that he looks so much like Akihito, and I tried to picture him in a little story.

This is kinda short, but I pormise the next chapter will be bigger.

Hope you'll like it!

Chapter 1

"Such a fine weather" Akihito thought laying on the green grass admiring the blue sky. It was a beautiful day, but why did he feel like the whole world was crumbling at his feet? Maybe because this time, Asami left him for good. The truth hit him really hard, he didn't want to believe it, he was still in denial.

It's been 6 months since Asami told him that everything was over between them. Akihito thought Asami was teasing him, that he'll come back for him. But he never came… He never thought that he would fall so hard for the cruel yakuza. In the end it seemed like Akihito's feelings were one sided all the time. He didn't know that being alone was this hard.

He got up with the thought of getting messed up tonight. He tried reaching his friends, Kou and Takato, but they weren't answering. Seeing so many couples on the street made him angry, jealous, he wanted to scream, to vent his anger at them. . He entered the first bar that popped in his face. He ordered one shot of whisky, and then another one, and another, until he felt his head was going to explode, but he didn't cared. He wanted to be crooked, to do everything he felt like doing without caring what others might think about him.

On his way out of the bar he accidentally hit someone, he stumbled on his feet and fell on the wooden floor. The guy had a mocking expression on his face.

"Kids shouldn't be allowed in bars, drinking is not for brats" he said smirking.

"What the hell! Fuck off old bastard" Akihito yelled at him.

The man got angry, grabbed Akihito by his collar and strikes the first punch in his face. Akihito was barely standing, covering his bloody nose. He tried to hit the man too, but the guy was faster, he grabbed his arm twisting in painfully. Akihito screamed in pain as the man enjoyed the scene. He left the photographer on the floor not before striking another fist in the boy's ribs making him crawl in pain.

"This should teach you lesson brat, run to mommy so she can console you" the man said with an evil smirk on his face. The smirk reminded Akihito of Asami.

The bars guards forcefully threw Akihito in the streets, leaving him to bleed. The photographer barely made it to his apartment; he opened the door and allowed himself to fall asleep on the cold floor.

He woke up in the morning with a horrible headache, feeling sour all over his body. He tried to remember what happened last night. He got angry as he remembered the guy who beat the crap out of him. He crawled in his bed and fell asleep instantly, he wanted to forget everything, everyone. For a few days he did nothing but sleeping and eating.

It was 3rd of March, he got up in the afternoon woken up by his ringing phone. He didn't want to answer but the called was quite insistent. For a moment he hoped that it was Asami, but when he picked up the phone he saw an unknown number on the display. He answered it:

"Hello, is this Akihito Takaba", the caller was speaking in Korean, that was unusual.

"Speaking", he answered, he knew Korean since he was a child, he lived in Korea for about 10 years before moving to Japan with his father.

"This is Park Taeyeon, Kim Shin Hye's secretary, your mother's secretary", that was weird, he hasn't spoken to his mother for over 5 years.

"Umm, so what do you want", he answered rudely.

"I'm sorry to be the one giving you the news, but your mother passed away yesterday in a car accident, I'm so sorry for you loss sir" the woman said in a trembling voice. "The funeral will be in 2 days, hope you can make it, also the testaments reading will be held after the funeral".

"Thanks, I'll be there" he said hanging up the phone. "So she's dead, huh?" he whispered as salty tears rolled on his white cheeks. Even though he wasn't that close to her, the woman left him with his father because she wanted to pursue her career, she was his mother, she gave birth to him, in the first ten years of him life she was the most important person for him.

It seemed like it was time for Akihito to return to his birth country.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all so much for your reviews *teary*; I hope I won't disappoint you guys. But this is an AsamixAkihito story, so look forward to their relationship development.

Also I forget to mention, I don't own Yamane sensei's work, or the songs/lyrics I'll write as akihito's. Thanks for reading!

Chapter 2

He couldn't believe all the bad luck he's been having this past 6 months. Maybe this was divine punishment from God for all the crazy shits that he's been doing all his life. Maybe God was punishing him for being gay, first he made Asami leave him, than he took his mother. He would believe that crap if he would have believed in God…

The funeral was very formal, no one was crying, or even showing a hint of regret. Maybe his mother was some kind of a tyrant and everyone was happy that she passed away. Akihito was ignored by everyone that attended the funeral. All the guest looked like celebrities, with their perfect faces, probably achieved with plastic surgery, expensive clothes, bossy attitude. They had no idea who Akihito was, but they were going to find out soon enough.

The ceremony passed quietly. After, Shin Hye's lawyer gathered a few people in a private room for reading the will. Akihito took another shock, it appeared that his mother was the CEO of an entertainment company and she left everything she had to her son, Takaba. He then discovered that the people from the funeral were actors/actresses or idol groups and comedians under his mother's company. That means that Akihito was their boss. They weren't very happy about that. How the hell was he going to run an entertainment agency?

Another 3 months passed. Akihito was still longing for Asami, but he's been so busy lately that he didn't even had time fantasizing about the yakuza. Managing an entertainment agency was really hard, he always thought that CEO's just sit in their chairs and order people around, but he was wrong. If he wouldn't be helped by his mother's secretary, Park Taeyeon, the company would surely be bankrupt by now.

Preparing comebacks, debuts for different idol groups, singing contracts for his actor's movies or dramas, making sure that everything goes as planned was a hell of a job. Sometimes Akihito regretted not selling the agency, but he couldn't bring himself to do that because the company was his mother's life, the only thing left from her and also it was a money machine if handled properly.

He lived in luxury, with personal servants, chauffeurs, secretaries that keep track of his schedule. It was almost like the life Asami had, except the gory details of course. He missed him, he missed him so badly that trying to hate him was pointless, he knew he couldn't lie to himself anymore.

"Takaba-sama" – his secretary called him, interrupting his day-dreaming, "We have to hurry, or you'll be late for your next meeting".

"Calm down Taeyeon-san, there's plenty of time until 15:00", checking his watch, he started panicking when he saw that it was already 14:33. "Oh shit, lets hurry, we can't be late"

He dashed out of the headquarters and entered his Mercedes telling the address to the chauffeur. He couldn't be late for this meeting, because the boss of YG was someone he needed in expanding his business. They were supposed to meet at the Hamilton hotel. Akihito had to applaud the chauffeur's skills, 20 minutes with that traffic was surely a record.

It was already 14:55, Akihito really didn't want to be late, Yang Hyun Suk was known for his punctuality. Fortunately he didn't have to wait for the elevator, once at the 24th floor, he dashed for the 2340 suite. Seemed like the big boss hadn't arrived yet. Akihito took a moment to calm himself, he was kinda sweaty. He poured himself a glass of water as Taeyeon took out the documents that were going to be discussed.

"You must be Takaba Akihito" – sad a men coming out from the bathroom wearing a sport outfit with a baseball cap on his head. He seemed like an ordinary citizen, there was nothing special or outstanding about his appearance. But he had this aura, there was something about him but Akihito couldn't quite put his finger on it.

He almost choked with his water from the shock. Could that be the person he was supposed to meet with?

"I'm sorry, but who are you" – Takaba said.

"I haven't properly introduced myself, please excuse me. I'm Yang Hyun Suk, YG's CEO. Nice to meet you!"

"Ah – I'm Takaba Akihito, How do you do! – Akihito said as he shooked the man's hand. "I'm so sorry for being late, I got stucked up with something".

"That's ok Takaba-san, I was here earlier anyway. It's good that you made it. I know how complicated things can get in our domain, especially for a beginner like yourself"

"You're right, but I'm lucky to have my secretary, Taeyeon-san, with me. She's a real life saver!"

"I get what you're saying, it's important to have someone you can trust with you. Ok , so let's talk about business now. Did you bring the papers?"

"Of course! I_'m really excited about this project, _I smell success and money in this, if it works."

"It's good that you are optimistic Takaba-san. With hard-work we'll definitely make it. I see a lot of potential you you're writing skills, and the song you wrote for our Seungri is extraordinary. But I can't help but wonder why aren't you giving this songs to your employees or why not sing them yourself?"

"Unfortunetly my singers don't have what it takes for the songs I wrote and I don't want to make my life more complicated than it is already!" – Akihito said smiling.

"Anyways, I'm glad I can do business with you. One more thing, or the song Let's talk about love I'm short on the rappers. How about you sing a part of hit alongside with Seungri and Sol?"

"Oh I don't know about that Yang-san, but I'll think about it and give you an answer tomorrow."

"Perfect, now let's get to signing that contract!"

Akihito, a singer? It was something that he never thought of doing. He always mocked them for wearing funny clothes or putting on make-up. Could he really be one of them? He wondered what Asami would have thought about it… He punched himself for thinking about that bastard. " Oh what the hell, I should do this, what's there to lose anymore" – he thought letting out a big sigh alongside with a sad smile.

…..

Ok so YG – Yang Hyun Suk – is a famous entertainment company in S Korea. Seungri and Sol are part of Big Bang, an idol group under YG.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the songs I'll be posting from now on.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again for you kind reviews, I'm really sorry for writing such short chapters, I'll try to make longer ones from now on.

Please continue to read and review my story. I'll work hard and try not to disappoint you guys.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yamane-sensei works or YG and its contents.

Enjoy!

Although it was may, the sun refused to show its face, the weather in Moscow was foggy, threatening to rain any minute. Asami was standing in his car awaiting Mikael's phone call to confirm the meeting. It's been 11 months since he left Japan, since he left Akihito. His heart was still in pain, he couldn't get over the boy. Maybe he never will, after all he loved him more than anything and still does. But for Akihito's own good he had to leave. It was too dangerous for both of them if Asami had stayed any longer in Japan. He wanted to tell Akihito what was going on, he wanted to take Akihito with him, but he knew better. Taking Akihito with him was worse than remaining in Japan by his side. Asami's phone rang interrupting the man's thoughts.

"Yo Asami! Are you ready?"

"Mikael, how long were you going to make me wait? Do you think that I'm one of your henchmen? If you want this to work between us you better start doing it the right way, or the deals off."

"Calm down man, I was just caught up with another phone call, it was my lover, I couldn't just hang up on him."

"Him? So you've started to date boys? I thought you were as straight as a wooden door."

"Well, after the thing in Hong Kong with Takaba, seeing you going mad for him, I wanted to try it out with guys to see why were you so engulfed with a guy. I have to say, turning gay was one of the best decision I took in my life!"

"Oh, how so?"

"Soon after the thing in Hong Kong ended, I met a cute puppy in South Korea, he's a singer. Now I know how you felt when Feilong took Takaba away from you. I don't know what I would do if anything would happen to him. I'm already suffering from seeing him 2-3 times a month."

"Well that's troublesome for you. Anyway, are you ready now, can I come up?"

"Yeah sure, I'll tell the guards to let you pass." Mikael said hanging up the phone.

As soon as Asami entered the hotel, Mikael's guard came to escort him to their master's room. The hotel looked like a castle, with marble floor, huge paintings on the walls, stairs like those seen in movies with kings and queens, it was pure luxury. Even Asami was amazed of the extraordinary Russian building. Mikael's suite didn't disappoint him, it had the some luxurious aspect. He then thought that building a hotel like this in Japan would be a huge success. Of course, after all the matters would have been taken care of. But there was still a long way before Asami could return to his home country.

"Welcome Asami!" Said Mikael after shaking Asami's hand.

"Yeah, you sure know how to make people wait for you!"

"Sorry about that. Come, take a seat. How about some scotch?"

"Put some ice in it" Asami's said as he watched Mikael pouring the scotch in two glasses, adding ice in the yakuza's glass. "Cheers!" Mikael said handing the glass to Asami who sipped it in one shot. "You know I would have offered you vodka, but I know how much you hate it, so I'll drink scotch with you as a sign of my loyalty towards you."

"Cut the crap Mikael!" growled Asami. After Mikael's guard refilled the glasses, Mikael said:

"Ok now, let's think abbot how we'll get you out the crap you're in, after all I owe you one. I can't just stand and watch you being arrested."

"And what do you think I've been doing this past 11 months. My lawyer and Kirishima are in Japan dealing with the authorities in court. But the damned prosecutors are stalling, they want to keep me out of the country long enough so that the damn rat can become president."

"Firstly, tell me what happened, I want to know everything." Mikael said raising an eyebrow.

"It's a long story, but we have enough time on our hands. So this damned politician, Takeshi Murakami, set me up. I helped him, sponsored his campaigns, I wanted to make him president so I could control the whole Japan. I had him with some money laundering he did in his years as a lawyer. I kept him away from the police and he opened many doors for me and my business. But seems like one of my men betrayed me and leaked this information the some prosecutor who secretly contacted Murakami, than the bastard ratted me out so he could come out clean. Unfortunately for me it was too late to stop this when I found out. I had to leave Japan and left Akihito there because they found out of my relationship with him and wanted to use it to hurt the both of us. I couldn't even tell Takaba about this, everything happened so fast. He must be thinking I abandoned him. I left one of my men to guard him, but he disappeared three months ago… I don't want to think anything happened to him, I assume he fled out of the country, but I can't find him. There's no trace of him."

"Well the problem in Japan can be fixed. It's certain that it'll take you some time, but it's fortunately for you it's fixable. It just needs time. But with your Takaba… I don't know what to say. You know that I'll help you with this."

"Yeah I know. It would be enough for me to just know he's doing well." Said Asami wearing a sad smile on his face. He almost had a heart attack when Mikael screamed.

"What the hell Mikael, are you fucking with me?"

"Sorry Asami, what time is it? Oh God it's 21:34, I almost missed it! Sorry again Asami, looks like we have to pause our discussion for a few minutes. My hubby is singing tonight, I have to see him!"

"God, stop acting like a woman!" Asami said a little bit jealous on Mikael. He wished he could catch a glimpse of Akihito even if it was for a few seconds. He wanted to embrace him, to kiss him until he couldn't breathe. He was longing for him so bad that he didn't know how much longer he would last.

Mikael turned on the TV happily, Asami wanted to smack his face.

Two Korean hosts started to talk really fast introducing the artists that would perform. Asami thought that it was some kind of a music show like those in Japan. He understood what the MC's were saying, he learnt Korean a few years ago when he had business with the Korean mafia. The boss was a dear friend of his, after all Asami put him in his throne.

The girl MC introduced a singer named Seungri, and invited him for s short interview before his performance. When Mikael started screaming like some ordinary crazy fan girl, he knew that the guy named Seungri was his lover. Mikael lover thanked a guy named GD for making his album and featuring in the song he would sing tonight. Asami thought that GD was such a lame stage name, and wondered where did it come from.

After the interview, the MC's announced a short break for the singer to prepare.

"Did you saw him Asami? He's so cute, I really want to hug him now. Can't wait to go back to Korean next week. He's so happy, he told me that this guy, GD is a genius, he made him such beautiful songs. He's going to sing with him tonight."

"Stop being like this Mikael, you're the head of the Russian mafia, remember? It's embarrassing for your men to see you like this."

"What are you saying Asami, they are used to this" said Mikael smiling.

Asami had to agree though, that guy Seungri was quite cute, he had this charm. He kind of looked like a panda, with his black hair and puffy eyes, he reminded him of his Akihito. Now he was really jealous on Mikael.

The commercial ended and the song started. Asami was really into music, but he liked the genre, hip-hop, songs with rap parts in them. The truth was that he didn't have time to take the luxury to relax and listen music. Mikael's lover had this witty air when he danced. He really reminded him of a panda. Mikael was totally into it. Singing along his lover, screaming like a sexually frustrated fan girl whose only wish was to rape her favorite idol. The song was quite sexual.

"Let's talk about love! Let's talk about you, let's talk about me!" seemed like the guy who wrote it was kind of horny at that moment. After that line another guy came on the stage. A blond guy wearing a red suit. Asami couldn't believe his eyes. That smile, those eyes. That was certainly Akihito! HIS Akihito!

Akihito couldn't picture himself as a singer. What kind of a hairstyle would suit him? Did he really have to wear make-up? He entered the YG's headquarters with all kind of weird thoughts in his mind. He couldn't help but wonder what Asami would think of this, he was sure that the yakuza wouldn't like the idea. But who cares, Asami lost his right to have anything to say about the way Akihito lived his life when he cold heartily left him 9 months ago.

He was welcomed by Seungri, the guy who'll sing his songs. He seemed like a nice guy, he had this playboy aura around him, but that had nothing to do with the fact that he got skills.

"Hi Takaba-san, nice to meet you, I'm Seungri!"

"Nice to meet you too, I'm sure we'll make some great songs with your voice."

"The boss praised you so much, I'm really envious – he said jokingly – he said you were a genius. Can't wait to hear the songs you have for me!"

The company's studio was on the 7th floor. The room had really sophisticated equipment compared to the one in his agency. He thought that with the money he'll get for the songs he'll buy for his firm the same recording equipment.

"Ok – Seungri broke the silence – let's hear the songs Takaba-san!"

"Sure, here are the lyrics, and the melody's on this stick." After an hour, Seungri finished reading the lyrics while listening to the melodies.

"Wow Takaba-san, you really are a genius, but there's a problem!"

"A pro-problem? And what would that be?"

"Well, for a comeback after 3 years I can't sing only songs about being abandoned, crying, suffering alone, you know? The fans also want happy to song, so they can dance along."

"Oh, I didn't really think about that. So what do you propose?"

"Well, this song, "Gotta talk to you", although it's sad, a ballad, I think we can turn it into a pop song. Adding a club rhythm, this could be the title track."

"Yeah, I think that this can be a good idea, it'll turn out nice."

"Also, the song Let's talk about love, boss told me he asked you to sing some of the rap parts. Have you thought about it?"

"Yeah, I'll do it!"

"Great! Another thing, I'm trying to write song songs , but my they aren't really that good. Maybe you could give me your opinion on some of them."

"Of course man!"

For 3 weeks they were stuck in the studio, working on the songs. The songs weren't good, they were perfect. It turned out better than they expected. Takaba was content. He never thought that he will write songs. He found relief in writing lyrics, he could get everything off his chest. Many of his feelings for Asami were in those songs. He's pain, sadness, anger, depression. Seungri was also very happy.

"We did a splendid job together Takaba-san. We should do this more often. I'm sure we'll get an all kill on the charts! Said Seungri optimistically.

"I'm so nervous for the live of Let's talk about love. When do we start practicing?"

"Actually next week I'll be busy with the filming for Gotta talk to you , so most likely the next one. Anyway the live stage will be in May, so we have enough time to practice, calm down!" – Seungri said smiling.

"Great, I can't wait!"

1 month later

It was the day Takaba would go up on the stage for the first time in his life. He was so nervous that he was thinking of running away and never look back, but he couldn't let Seungri and Yang-san down. He had to do a great job. He worked so hard for the last month. Singing and dancing was the hardest thing he ever did in his life. Ha started respecting those idols who could perform a complex choreography and sing at the same time. Fir him it was a superhuman effort.

The stylist prepared for him a fancy red suite with a black shirt and black shoes. It wasn't that simple but not too flashy either. After all it was Seungri's stage, he had to shine. The hairstylist arranged his hair, and then he hurried to the waiting room only to find Seungri speaking loudly on the phone. It seemed like a man's voice, but Seungri was acting like teenager in love. Takaba thought that he was talking to his girlfriend, maybe she had a manlier voice, or there was a possibility that he was guy. Actually Takaba suspected him of being gay since the first time they met. Although he looked manly enough, he had some gestures that betrayed him. It didn't matter after all, it had nothing to do with him.

"Seungri hurry up, your next for the interview."

"Ok, I'll be right there, thanks!"

After the interview there was a short commercial so the singers could get ready.

"This is it, are you ready Takaba-san?"

"Yeah, although I'm really nervous. Where's Sol?

"He'll be here any minute, don't worry. He's never late."

"You're going up in 2 minutes!" the PD announced.

Asami was shocked. He thought he was dreaming. Akihito a singer? He never knew that his boy could sing. He praised the beautiful sounds he would make in bed, but he never imagined that he could sing. But it was more like rapping. The yakuza watched as Akihito bit his lip before starting an amazing rap part, moving from side to side with the dancers behind him.

"Asami, is that Takaba? – Mikael asked shocked. I mean it looks a lot like him, a more stylish version of Takaba Akihito. Oi Asami, are you listening?"

"Shut up Mikael!" Asami growled.

Akihito looked really composed and cool on stage, but Asami could tell how nervous he was. He couldn't stop biting his lower lip. Asami felt a sudden urge to attack those lips. To captivate them in a hot kiss and never let them escape.

"Hey Asami, this means that your pet wrote my honey's song, 'cause Sol doesn't compose, so GD might be Takaba's stage name."

But the yakuza wasn't listening, he couldn't take his eyes of Akihito. He was so dazzling in that red suit… In that moment he took a quick decision.

"Mikael, how about I come with you to visit my old friend, the korean's mafia head, next week?"

"Hoo, so you're gonna pay Akihito a visit? I don't think he'll be that happy to see you, after all for 11 months you cut all your ties with him."

"We'll see about that!" – the yakuza smirked.

Ok, so this is it. Hope you enjoyed it.

So here's the link to the song "Let's talk about love", the live one:

watch?v=FHhWO-N4bl4

And this one is with subtitles if you're interested:

watch?v=ZlzVtLYF8kw

Disclaimer: I don't own the songs mentioned or the artists.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys! Sorry for updating so late. Thank you all for your reviews, hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to review too.

I could really use your help with some ideas for Asami and Akihito's relationship. Should the make up fast or make them suffer for a few more chapters?

Enjoy reading! Sorry for my bad grammar, hope it's not too unbearable for you guys!

/

"I think I could forgive him, if he would come back to my arms, I wouldn't be strong enough to reject him. I'd want him to hug me tightly and never let me go. He promised that he would come after me even in the abyss. But he broke that promise. He threw me away like some old rag. Like I was nothing, like a toy he grew tired of. But I would still forgive him if he'd only come back... It's been so long since I felt he's touch on my skin, it's been so long since he made me tremble under him, since he made me moan in pleasure, since he made me lose my head. If he never comes back to my side, will I ever be able to to forget him entirely? Would I accept that Asami will never make me his again? If only..."

After the performance, Akihito was lost deep in his thoughts. He wanted to enjoy the party with everyone, he wanted to be happy, but the fake grin on his face couldn't fool anybody. He wanted to erase everything. He wished he'd never moved to Japan so that he probably would've never met Asami. Seungri and Sol tried to make him snap out of his grief, but were unsuccessful. Seungri noticed that there was something wrong with Akihito ever since he met him, he felt like something was missing, a part of Akihito was somewhere else, somewhere far away, maybe in Japan.

"Come on Akihito, you should be celebrating right now. Our stage was very successful. Looks like everybody loves you and they want to see you singing again." Seungri said.

"Well they'll see me next week, when I'll make my official debut. Hope they'll like my suicidal songs."

"Stop joking man, you're a genius, your songs are gonna be hits. These days, sad songs are the trend. Everybody likes a man singing his sorrow. The fan girls are gonna love you. Maybe you'll even get saesang fans, that would definitely boost your popularity. Look, your name is the most searched topic right now in Korea."

Sol was right. There was indeed a very good response from the public after their performance. The internauts were really enthusiastic about Akihito, well GD. Maybe he'll do well, he'll become very popular and he'll be busy with work 24/24, that way he would stop thinking about Asami. Maybe he'll even meet someone, a cute girl... Not really a cute girl, Akihito didn't think he could go back to being straight after experiencing a man's touch. Maybe he'll meet an awesome guy who'll love and appreciate him properly. Maybe the future wasn't so dark after all. There was still hope for the young composer/singer.

"Yeah, Sol is right Akihito. So come on, let's drink", Seungri said , handing Akihito a glass of soju.

"Cheers" they yelled drinking the shot.

After a few more cups, Akihito was wasted. He could hold his liquor for sure, after last time he swore he'd never drink again, looks like he broke that promise to himself. Drinking felt damn good. It was like all his problems vanished in thin air. There was only him and his cup. He felt euphoria, he felt freed from everything. Maybe he should try drinking more often, he could get used to it, to those feelings booze brought on him. He woke up from his meditation when Seungri's phone ranged. Akihito's vision was a little blurry, but he couldn't help but notice the happy face Seungri made when he saw the caller id. It looks like it was his lover again.

"Hey honey! - Seungri yelled - did you watched the show? It was great, wasn't it?****I'll write Mikael's answers*****

"Yeah baby, you were great. That was one hell of a song. It was like you were inviting me to some hot sex"

"Well, I must say it's been awhile, so you could take it as an invitation", Seungri said with a pervert smile on his face.

"Don't make me hot when you know very well I can't touch you. Anyway, in a few days I'll be in Korea, so you'll better be prepared. I almost forgot, who was that blonde puppy who sang with you tonight. Was he the composer?"

"Yeah, he's the genius I've been telling you about. He's real name is Akihito", Mikael freezed for a moment after hearing the japanese name. "What's wrong? Why aren't you saying anything?"

"Oh sorry, bad reception. Well you were right, he really is a genius. Are you with him now?"

"Yeah, why are you asking? Don't tell me you like him? Do you plan on cheating me?" Seungri said pouting.

"Of course not baby, is just that I have a friend who is quite interested in him, he'll come with me in Korea next week."

"Ooo, well I think Akihito would really need a companion. He's so drunk right now and his cursing at his ex. I figured out it was a man, someone named Asami. He says he'll kill him when they'll meet again." Seungri answered laughing.

"Asami? Well, isn't he in trouble now."

"Yeah, Seems like he hurt Akihito a lot, I think that that man was his inspiration when he wrote those sad songs. I've been wondering why he was so sad all the time, but now the mystery is solved."

"If you say so... Ok, I have to hang up. See you next week. Love you!"

"Ok, love you too." Seungri said ending the call.

/

Asami waited for Mikael to end his call so he could question him.

"So, what did that lover of yours said? Was that really my Akihito?" Asami growled.

"Well not quite your Akihito, seems like he wants to kill you now." Mikael said laughing.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Seungri said that AKihito is really drunk and his cursing you and saying that he'll kill you when you'll meet again."

"Well that so like him. He really can't drink, so he'll show all his emotions when he's drunk." Asami giggled.

/

Akihito woke up the next morning with a terrible headache. He tried opening his eyes, but failed miserably. He wondered why it was so hot in his room, he could barely breath from all the heat. Suddenly he felt someone cuddling at his chest. He was so surprised that when he suddenly got up, all the booze came to his throat, he jumped from the bath trying to reach the bathroom, but his shaky legs didn't help him so he fell on the cold floor. Feeling the sudden chill he layed there because it seemed like his nausea backed down.

After a few seconds he tried standing up, looks like he was feeling a little better, but his headache was still giving him a hard time. He looked at the bed and saw a black haired head standing out. Akihito thought that it was Seungri, and he was right because the in the next moment Seungri got up two looking quite pissed.

"What the hell man, what's with you getting up so early"

"Sorry man, I'm not feeling really good" , as Akihito finished his sentence he felt like he was going to puke again. "Where's the bathroom" he yelled desperately.

"First door on the right, and don't make a mess in my bathroom."

Akihito dashed through the door, entered the bathroom and emptied his stomach in the toilet. After a few minutes he felt relieved.

Seungri was standing at the door with a glass of water in his hand.

"Are you alright? Here, drink this"

"Does it look like I'm fine? Thanks" Akihito said taking the glass from Seungri and drinking it in one gulp.

"If you can't drink, why the hell would you get yourself drunk? Are you really in pain, suffering because Asami left you and fled the country?" said Seungri as Akihito looked shocked at him.

"How the hell would you know about Asami? Who told you? Do you know Asami?"

"You get yourself drunk, then curse your ex, then you ask me how I know. Oh well I don't know. Some guy named Akihito told me last night after a few drinks, I mean told us, Sol and me." Said Seungri a little pissed at his confused friend.

"Oh, Akihito said in a low voice, sorry to burden you with such a disgusting confession."

"Not at all, chill man, I'm guy too. Actually I'm happy you told me, I feel that now we are a little closer, you looked like a distant guy. You never talked about yourself or your life in Japan before coming to Korea."

"Well now you know, so please don't tell anybody else"

"Calm down man, I'm not making an official press announcement that both of us are gay." Said Seungri laughing. Anyway, take a shower and get ready, Yang Hyun Suk what's to see us.

"Ok, could you lend me a change of clothes?"

"Yeah sure, I bring you a towel so get in the shower and clean yourself, you stink."

/

In the dark room two imposing man seemed to have an argument. The tall blonde guy got up and started making weird signs in the air. It seemed like he was trying to explain something to the other guy who was staring emotionless at him. Noticed that his business partner was a little out of it, the blonde guy stopped talking and sat back on the couch.

"Seems like you won't listen to me. It's too dangerous Asami. You said you don't want to endanger Akihito, but by choosing this path you're throwing his in the lion's mouth. Are you even listening to what I'm telling you?

"Yeah I heard you the first time, so stop talking already, my head hurts. Of course I understand the danger the my decision brings, but I can't just let this slip Mikael. Revenge will be sweet, and I'll do anything to achieve it. They will all day, slowly and painfully. Akihito will be just fine, I'll protect him."

"Asami you're declaring war, it's impossible that Akihito will be safe, they'll come after him in Korea because they know about you two."

"Takeshi Murakami and his accomplices have to pay for the year I've been apart from my Akihito. The final battle is coming Mikael. Are you with me or against me?"

"Of course I'm with you. But I can't help but worry for the consequences of your actions."

"You'll see that everything will go well. I get the Koreans help too, in two months all this will be a distant memory." Said Asami confidently. "Anyway, when are we going to Korea?"

"I'll trust your instinct Asami… Our flight is in two days."

"Perfect!"

/

Hyun Suk congratulated the boys for their performance. He especially thanked Akihito for his contribution to Seungri's album and discussed with him his honorary from the album sales and the stage from last night. Looks like Akihito got a really nice sum of money from his collaboration with YG. Also Hyun Suk gave him an negative to write some lyrics. Looks like the YG boss thought that Akihito could make some really nice sad lyrics.

At his apartment, Akihito sat at his work table, with his earphones plugged, trying to concentrate on the song. It was a very sad song that broke Akihito's heart. Suddenly, in his mind Asami's image popped. He cursed himself for thinking about the yakuza again. But the song was so nice, and he felt so sad and alone. He really missed him. Than an idea popped in Akihito's head.

"Missing you! Yeah I should call this song Missing you. Another sad song about my pathetic life."

He then tried to concentrate on his feelings so he could transform them in lyrics. He imagined how would he react if he saw Asami again, how would Asami react, what would be his first words? I'm sorry? I missed you? Or even I love you? Impossible, Asami wasn't that kind of man. He would probably be all comfortable around Akihito, he would kiss him and fuck him senseless like he always does, like the fact the he abandoned him was nothing. Yeah, he would certainly do that. Akihito was sure of it…

After a few hours Akihito tried to write the last lyrics, it had to be something really sad so the song could leave a deep impression on the listeners. Something like:

The love of my youth is ending like this  
Please be happy

Even after a long time passes, let's both  
remember

That "us" wasn't just a dream.

Akihito thought the he did a really good job. He was sure the Hyun Suk would praise him again. He played the negative for the thousandth time a tried singing the lyrics he wrote. He couldn't even sing half of the song because tears started flowing. He couldn't hold them back anymore, so Akihito let them fall. He cried until he felt there was no more tears he could shed, than fell in a deep sleep.

/

"Akihito come on man, you need to prepare for your debut this Sunday, stop your day dreaming and get your ass to work." Seungri yelled.

"I'm tired, can't I have a break already?" answered Akihito pouting.

"No you can't. Get to work, you can't make any mistakes at your debut because people will remember you as the guy who forgot his dance steps. You won't like that."

After Akihito gave the lyrics he wrote the night before to Hyun Suk, he had the start working for his debut stage. The dance wasn't very complicated. He mostly jumped around, but even the jumping had to be coordinated otherwise there would be chaos on the stage. The YG staff, along with the one from his own company prepared his debut as if he was running for presidency. But Akihito felt good with all the attention on him, except for when he was sleeping, he didn't have time to think about Asami.

He liked how his life looked, he was going to be a singer, a celebrity, he will be so busy with managing the company as well as his singing career that ho won't have time for anything.

It was Tuesday, there were only a few days left until Sunday, everything had to be perfect. His thoughts were interrupted once again by Seungri's loud voice.

"I have some good news for you man, my boyfriend is coming to Korea tomorrow, and he'll bring a friend with him. Some guy that saw our stage performance and liked you. How about it?"

"What the hell Seungri, I don't need a relationship right now" said Akihito flustered

"Who said anything about a relationship, calm down. Actually it will do it good to meet him, you seem a little sexually frustrated, how long has it been since you got laid? Don't tell that you haven't done it since that guy left you? Said Seungri when he saw Akihito blushing and facing the floor. "Damn it, I knew it, why you were always so grumpy and annoyed, you need to get laid."

Akihito couldn't say anything anymore, Seungri was right. After Asami left him he couldn't think about anyone in a sexual way, he couldn't even pleasured himself because he would end up crying. Maybe it was time he would do other men. Yeah, he decided he'll meet Seungri boyfriend's friend. For the first time in his life, he will have a one night stand with a man.

The next day after practice, Seungri picked Akihito up so they could get ready for the so called date. It was a dinner date. Seungri planned it very carefully so Mikael and Akihito would be pleased. Seungri was wearing a gray suit. As Akihito refused to wear a suit saying that it wasn't his style, he only wore the suits shirt with a blue sweater and skinny jeans. Looking at himself in the mirror, Akihito noticed that he loosed some weight, maybe not some, a lot. He wasn't chubby before, but he had some more meat and muscle on him, now he was close to skin and bones. His but was all that was left of him, and of course his handsome face.

"Seungri, this jeans are too tight." He complained.

"Bear with them, they look hot on you. They guy would be straight if he doesn't fall for your cute butt." Said Seungri jokingly.

"Stop joking man." Blushed Akihito.

As they entered the restaurant, Akihito was already regretting agreeing to meet the guy. It was all Seungri's stupid idea. For a second he thought of running back to his apartment, but it was already too late. The restaurant was empty. It seemed that Seungri's boyfriend owned it. Akihito freezed as he saw a blonde guy with blue eyes running to Seungri and hugging him. Akihito couldn't forget the Russian mafia's face. He watched in shock as the two men were kissing passionately. He took a step back, ready to make his escape, but he felt a strong hand grabbing him.

"Don't think about running Takaba. Someone interesting is here to see you."

"And what made you think that I'd sit at the same table with a ruthless thugs like yourself." Growled Akihito.

Me and

"Ouch, that hurts Takaba, I know that our first encounter wasn't perfect but aren't you being a bit too harsh on me?"

"How can this be harsh when one of your men almost killed me?"

"Hold on, what's going on? Do you know each other Mikael? How come? Aren't you from Russia? How could you possibly know a Japanese like Akihito? And most importantly, why is he saying that one of your men nearly killed him?" said Seungri shocked about the info that he just heard.

"Calm down honey, me and Takaba met during some business I was dealing in Hong Kong about a year ago. I'll tell you about it later. Now come on you two, let's go to the table. Our guest is waiting. " said Mikael worried.

"I'm leaving!" said Akihito angry.

"Where do you think you are going Akihito?"

Hearing that voice, Akihito felt like a thousand needles pierced his heart. A cold shiver crawled down his spine as he turned his head to the man who just blurted those words. Akihito felt his legs trembling. It was Asami, it wasn't a dream or a fucked up joke. Asami was standing in front of him. His cold gaze softened while looking at Akihito. The young man was at a loss for words. He didn't know how to react, he just stood there staring at the imposing figure in front of him.


	5. Chapter 5

So a fast update :P, I forgot to mention that the song from which I got my inspiration for the last chapter was 2ne1 – missing you; as for the first chapter it was G dragon – Crooked; and for the third and forth Exo K – Baby don't cry; and for this chapter I'm listening Exo – Miracles in December; I'm kind of promoting them right now, but those are such beautiful songs that I want to share with you guys.

Thank you so much for your reviews, it's what makes me to keep on writing so I could get you praises *blushes*, yeah I'm that kind of person that likes to be complimented )

finderlov, don't worry, I won't make them suffer that much, but a little bit of drama works for me )

missji93 , yeah think I'll go with your thoughts and give Asami a hard time in getting forgiveness from Akihito.

Please forgive my bad grammar )

Enjoy reading :*!

/

After a few minutes of unbearable silence, Akihito's mouth opened trying to form a proper reply, but failed miserably. He bit his lip as he lowered his head. Tears filled his eyes as he struggled not to show them. With a blurry vision, he noticed Asami was approaching him.

"Don't…don't you dare come near me bastard!" Akihito's words finally left his trembling lips.

"Akihito…" Asami whispered.

"Don't call me so comfortably, you've lost that right bastard. What the hell Seungri, is this some kind of a sick joke?" Akihito said.

Seungri looked quite confused at the three men. He felt the tension between Akihito and the man called Asami. When he realized that the Japanese guy was Akihito's lover, he looked at Mikael with menacing eyes.

"I'm sorry Akihito, I didn't knew anything about this. What's going on Mikael, did you knew about this?"

Mikael was starting to get worried. Seungri called him by his name only when he was angry, really angry and pissed. Looks like bringing Asami to meet with Akihito was a bad idea after all. But even without his planning, Asami wouldn't have let it go knowing that Akihito was in South Korea. He grabbed Seungri and said:

"Let's go, let this two sort this out between themselves, their adults. They can handle their own problems. Let's not get mixed in this any further."

Seungri looked at his lover worried expression, than he looked at Akihito who couldn't lift his head. He noticed his tears. He tried to get rid of Mikael, but failed. Mikael dragged him out of the restaurant before Seungri could say anything anymore.

After another few minutes of silence, Asami's voice echoed in the restaurant.

"Akihito, don't do this, please – his voice was pleading – it's not what you think. Something happened, I didn't had the time to explain. I had to fled the country for us both. Now I'm here. You're mine, you'll always be."

Akihito started feeling his head heavy. His mind was in chaos, there were so many things he wanted to tell Asami. That he missed him, that he was worried about him, that he hated him for leaving Akihito behind, that he wanted to forgive the yakuza but his broken heart wouldn't let him…

"Cut the crap Asami, It's too late. You should've thought about this when you decided to leave by yourself. I'm yours? How long are going to keep on lying to me? What was I anyway to you? Scratch that, sorry for thinking that I meant anything to you, I was just a fuck toy you had your way with, and now your cock probably misses his favorite hole. Now leave me alone, I don't want to have anything to do with you anymore. It's over Asami, our little fuck relationship is over."

"Do you think that is your decision? This will stop when I'll decide it – said Asami coming closer to Akihito- I don't care if I have to tie you down, but until I say so you ARE mine."

Akihito noticed that the gap between them was closing. He panicked at Asami's threatening words, he felt like he should run, as far away as he could. So he did, but he wasn't even able to take five steps because Asami's strong arms trapped him.

"Why don't you ever listen to me? Why do you always have to complicate things. I already told you that I had to leave for your safety, isn't that enough for you? I'm here now…" Asami whispered, sending shivers on Akihito's spine.

"Let me go Asami…" said Akihito in a low voice.

"I won't let you go, I don't want to let you go, I won't ever let you go. Do you think I would do this for anyone? You're special Akihito…"

"I said let me GO Asami!" said Akihito sobbing.

Asami turned him around so that he could face him. He grabbed Akihito's chin as he trapped his lips in an attempt to kiss him. Akihito tried to struggle in the yakuza's embrace, but he quickly gave in Asami's kiss, letting the older man's tongue in his mouth. Asami kissed him deep and hard, with so much passion as if that the kiss was the ultimate sexual act they could have. Akihito moaned in pleasure as Asami pinched his nipples through the sweater. Akihito was feeling it, even through the clothes he was feeling everything. It's been so long since Asami touched him. In the older man's embrace he felt safe but anxious time.

He didn't want to leave the yakuza's arms, but his heart kept telling him to runaway, kept telling him that all of it was wrong, that Asami was a poison that he had to avoid for the rest of his life. But his body couldn't move, the warmth was so comfortable that Akihito wished that he could stay like that forever. Asami broke the kiss and lifted the young man's head. He looked in his eyes with a sad grim.

"Asami, did you really thought that you'll come here, kiss me and everything will be forgotten? That we'll go back to what we were before you left?"

"Akihito…I know I've made you suffer, but now I'm here, let's stop this suffering for both us and live happily."

"That is not enough for me Asami, not this time. I need time…" said Akihito as he left Asami's strong arms and headed to the exit of the restaurant.

The yakuza didn't try to stop him, didn't call his name, he knew very well that his boy needed time. Asami thought that he looked very slim. He seemed to be in pain, looks like Akihito's suffering was greater than the older man imagined. He watched him leave hoping that it wasn't too late for them, for their relationship. Akihito's back looked very lonely as he walked through the door.

"Hey Asami – greeted Mikael- is everything alright? What did Akihito said?"

"Time"

"What?* asked the blonde man confused.

"He needs time!" Asami concluded leaving the Russian confused as he walked to the exit as well.

"What the hell? Anyway Asami don't forget that Friday you have a meeting with Kim Bum Soo. Don't be late, he may be your only chance to return to Japan.

/

Akihito felt as if he couldn't breathe when he left Asami's embrace. He felt a cold hand around his neck choking him. When he realized he had a panic attack he rushed to the door so Asami wouldn't notice his strange behavior. His driver was waiting for him in front of the restaurant. Akihito got in the car and ordered the man to drive him home.

He leaned his head back, opened the window and tried to calm himself down as he took deep breaths of fresh air. He couldn't forget the look on Asami's face, it was so sad. But the kiss… was so hot. Akihito felt his erection throbbing. If he didn't felt so heartbroken, he would have let Asami do him right there, in the restaurant. He was longing for the older man's touch, for his scent, for the pleasure he gave him.

He didn't know how much he loved Asami until he was abandoned by the yakuza. Even if almost a year passed, his head was still filled with images of Asami. Asami angry, sad, smiling, happy, horny. Akihito was amazed by his heart. He never knew he could love someone so much, he always laughed at those who were crying after a break up. It's funny how fate works, giving him a man to lave than taking him without any mercy, leaving a messed up Akihito behind.

Akihito wouldn't care less for the thing that made Asami fled the country. All he cared about was that he was abandoned, without any warning, without any explanation. He was left bleeding on the side road like a wounded puppy hit by a car. This is what killed him inside, what couldn't let him forgive Asami. What made it hard for Akihito to breath, to wake up in the morning. The feeling of being tossed aside like a broken toy was the worst experience a human could have in his life.

He didn't know what he wanted Asami to do so he could forgive him and cuddle in his embrace. He wanted the older man to do something so big, so shocking for Akihito that he'll forget about his suffering and find peace in the yakuza's arms.

He reached his apartment, hurried inside, crawled in his bed and went to sleep. He didn't want to think about Asami anymore, it was too much for one night. He wanted to slip in his dream world. To forget about his misery, about his pain. He thought that life would be much easier if he would never wake up…

/

The next day Akihito had to prepare for practice for his debut scene. He couldn't get up from the bed for at least fifteen minutes after the alarm went off. He just wanted to sleep, but he knew he had to get to the rehearsal room as fast as he could, he was already being late. He put on a random track suit and left the apartment.

At the rehearsal room the choreographer scolded him for being late despite the fact that he had left only 3 more days to practice. Around noon they had a short break for launch. Akihito was going to the bathroom to wash his face when his phone started ringing. It was an unknown number.

"Hello? "

"Akihito?" – a deep and cold voice answered, the young man froze for a second recognizing the voice calling his name.

"How do you have this number? Who gave it to you?" Akihito asked in a trembling voice.

"You're secretary gave it to me. Congratulations Akihito, I hear you're a CEO now, I'm impressed."

"Don't be, it's not like I built this firm. Anyway, what do you want?"

"I was wondering if we could have lunch, how about it?"

"What, you want to have launch with me? – said Akihito laughing. Well I can't right now, I'm kind of busy."

"I'm in front of your company. We could go to the restaurant across the street."

"I don't want to!"

Akihito was really shocked. He expected Asami to try to reach him again, but not that soon. And a launch date? That sounded like a joke coming from Asami. If he thought about, he never really went to any restaurant with Asami to have launch. In Tokyo, they only ate and fucked in Asami's penthouse, never went out for dinner date or anything like that.

"Don't be like that Akihito, let's talk. We'll have to do it eventually, why not do it now?"

We'll have to do it…, do what? Akihito already started having dirty thoughts about the "doing" thing. His mind was already in that state, thinking about having sex, having hot sex, having hot sex with Asami…

"O…Ok, we'll meet there in five minutes!"

/

The yakuza didn't expect Akihito to accept his invitation so soon, but he was glad he did. The older man entered the restaurant and sat at a private table, so no one could interrupt them. He gazed at the restaurant's entrance, waiting anxiously for Akihito's coming. After a few minutes the door opened and a cute blonde fellow entered, looking suspiciously through the restaurant. One of the waitresses guided him to Asami's table as he instructed.

When their eyes met, Asami felt his heart a little heavy. The young man had dark circles under his eyes and looked very thin. That track suit made him looked smaller than Asami remembered him. His hair was all messy and his eyes looked very tired.

"Hey" – Akihito greeted without looking at the other man.

"What do you want to eat?" Asami asked.

"It doesn't really matter, anything is fine."

Asami made his order to the waitress. Then he looked at Akihito. He wanted to say something, but he didn't exactly know with what to start.

"So… what is it that you have to tell me?" Akihito broke the silence.

"There's a lot I have to tell you. Where should I start?"

"From the beginning!" The younger man said ironically. Asami felt his irony and said:

"I'm serious Akihito, this is not a game for me. You're not just a random person in my life. So hear me out." Asami told Akihito everything he told Mikael, leaving out no details. He kept repeating the risks his staying in Japan would have brought on Akihito so the young man could understand his decision of leaving without saying anything. Meantime the food arrived, and Akihito started eating while listening to Asami's words.

After finishing what he had to say Asami looked at Akihito who continued to eat his meal. He looked really hungry, as always. At least that didn't change about him. Silence again. Asami then decided to break it.

"Aren't you going to say anything?"

"What could I say? That I understand what you did, that now everything is ok and my life is pink because you showed up at my door? Telling me that story isn't enough Asami. Maybe is just the beginning. I'm leaving now, I have practice. Thanks for the meal." Said Akihito as he got up and left the restaurant.

Asami couldn't stop him, he was too shocked. He didn't exactly expect Akihito to forgive him right away, but his response was quite harsh. That was the first blow Asami got. Well not exactly the first one, the second. The first one would be Akihito's last night reaction. Looks like obtaining forgiveness won't be as easy as he expected.

/

When he entered the restaurant, the young man felt the yakuza's eyes following him. But he pretended he did not see him. As the waitress guided him through the tables, Akihito felt his heart beating really fast, making his legs shaky. He really wanted to see Asami's face, that's why he accepted his lunch invitation. He accepted it, but he didn't know what to say. After Asami finished talking, Akihito was kind of shocked, it was indeed a reasonable motive. But he didn't want to think with reason. Only his heart dictated his actions in that moment.

Akihito knew he was being selfish, be he couldn't stop himself. He didn't care about the betrayal thing, all that he could think about was the fact that Asami abandoned him… He didn't knew what to say anymore, so he got up and left the restaurant, a little disappointed though because Asami didn't try to stop him. He wanted the older man to run after him, to chase him, to try to figure out his hurt feelings and heal his wounded heart, but it looked like Asami didn't got the hint.

/

Akihito returned to his practice a little enthusiastic then he was that morning, meeting Asami made him a little happy, though he didn't want to admit it.

The next day Asami called him again, this time inviting him to dinner. As Akihito was still busy with his rehearsals for the debut stage, they met at the same restaurant. This time it was Akihito's time to talk. Asami asked him what he was up to these past few months. Akihito told him about his mother death and the fact that he inherited the company. Asami was quite shocked about hearing that Akihito was half Korean.

Then they talked about the music industry and how Akihito decided to become a singer. Even though Asami wasn't really happy about his decision, he couldn't do anything about it. After all it was his fault that Akihito was even considering becoming a celebrity.

"At what time do you finish? I'd like to take you home tonight, if that's ok with you."

Akihito was surprised hearing the daring proposal Asami made. It was like he was inviting him to have sex, not that he didn't want to. His body was earning for the older man's touch, but his heart still couldn't accept him.

"Yeah sure. I'll give you a call when I'm done."

The young man couldn't believe what was happening. He and Asami were acting as a normal couple. Having lunch together, dinner, picking him up from work. It was almost too beautiful to be true. It seemed like Asami decided to take things slowly, Akihito was really thankful for that.

It was almost midnight when Akihito called Asami to tell him he's practice was over. The older man told him he'll be there in 10 minutes. Looks like he was o man of his word, Akihito didn't even finished packing his stuff when Asami called him to tell the younger man he arrived. Akihito was really nervous. He felt like he had his first date. He went to the bathroom to check up on himself. He thought he was looking awful, his dark circles were really deep, and his skin was looking really bad. He told himself that he really needed a good sleep.

As he exited the building, he saw Asami waiting for him outside of a luxurious BMW. For Akihito's surprise there was no driver. He never saw Asami drive so he assumed that he didn't have a drivers license. Asami was wearing his usual business suit. He looked stunning, Akihito thought stopping for a moment to admire the god in front of him.

"What are you doing there? Get in the car." Asami woke him up.

Blushing, Akihito got in car, fastening his seat belt. He felt Asami's gaze upon him so he couldn't lift his head to face those golden eyes.

"Why did you finish so late? Are you a slave or something?"

"That's not it, but there's only a day until the live stage, I'm practicing really hard so I won't forget the dance routine. It's quite hard, I have to synchronies with the other dancers so I'm having a hard time." Akihito answered.

"Even so, it's past midnight now, you'll collapse from exhaustion if you keep going like this." Asami said worried.

"I'll be fine, don't worry."

Stopping at the semaphore, without any warning, Asami trapped Akihito's lips in a soft kiss. The younger man didn't try to stop him. He enjoyed Asami's soft lips playing with his dry lips. When the light turned green, Asami broke the kiss and continue driving. Even if it was short, Akihito really enjoyed the feel of the yakuza's lips. But it wasn't enough, he wanted more…

/

P.S: I've been thinking about changing the title, I could really use some ideas, so please feel free to bring any suggestions. Kisses


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the late update, I've been so busy with school projects. After this chapter I think I'll be updating in February because this month I'm having my exams. Can't wait this month to pass faster )

Thanks again for your kind words, please read and review this chapter as well.

Warning, this is a little smutty, smutty, hope it isn't too awkward.

Enjoy reading!

/

After Asami broke the kiss, there was only silence between the two men. Akihito was too shocked to say anything, but he felt relieved at the same time, he felt like all he's trouble went into thin air. No one could disturb the peaceful paradise he was dreaming about. Meanwhile, Asami was frowning about the kissed he just gave Akihito. The boy didn't struggle, he even responded to his kiss. The yakuza was wondering if he choose wisely the moment. He started having second thoughts, but after seeing Akihito's peaceful expression he realized how much impact he still had on the young boy. Only a kiss was enough to sooth Akihito's pain.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Asami broke the silence.

Akihito looked at him with a shocked expression, widening his eyes as if he wanted to say something. But he closed his mouth so the words he wanted to spill never had the opportunity to leave his mouth. Asami couldn't stop his grin at the young's man cute face and innocent eyes. Akihito blushed and sank further in his seat.

"I'm starting to wonder, have you already forgiven me or you're wondering whether to forgive me now or to torture me a little longer?"

Akihito wasn't really expecting Asami to say that. Actually he already forgave him the first time he saw him in that restaurant, but his pained heart didn't want to accept such a fast reconcile with the yakuza. He wanted to see the man suffer, but he couldn't do that to Asami, he loved him too much.

The words he wanted to say failed to leave his mouth. Asami didn't leave him any time to think about what to say.

"You don't have to answer that. Maybe you don't even know the answer yourself. I'll give you time to think about what you want to do. Just call me when you're ready to talk." Asami concluded showing Akihito a warm smile.

But it was too late, Akihito could wait any longer. When the car stopped in front of his apartment building, the boy rushed to the older's lips, kissing and biting them as if the world was ending. With a fast move got on Asami's lap, tilting his head for a better angle so he could deepen the kiss. Asami sensed Akihito's crotch rubbing on his because the boy started grinding his hips in a desperate need of friction. Asami's hands found their way under the boy's shirt, rubbing his hardened nipples.

"Let's go up" – Akihito said in a husky voice, eyes filled with lust. On their way to the boy's apartment, there's been only silence between them. In the elevator Asami slammed Akihito on the wall and started a hot make out session, leaving the boy breathless when they arrived. Akihito's hands trembled as he opened the door.

/

Asami threw Akihito on the red mattress, pinning his hands so he can't escape. Before the boy could say anything, the mad man trapped his lips in a hot kiss, his tongue exploring the hot cavern, playing with the younger's tongue. He went from his mouth to his neck biting and kiss, making the singer whimper and ask for more. Asami removed the boy's shirt, exposing his milky skin and hardened nipples.

He started making small circles with his tongue, leaving angry marks on the silky skin as he felt his cock hardening in his pants. In a desperate need for friction, the yakuza started moving his hips, rubbing his cock on Akihito's, feeling the younger's cock throbbing in pleasure as a demanding moan escaped his red lips. Asami bit his bottom lip at the erotic sight his lover was presenting him with.

In a quick move, he removed the boy's pants, dragging along the underwear as well, then, after he managed the get rid of his own clothes he leaned on Akihito, their chests touching.

Akihito felt the older man's desire to devour him, and he let him do as he pleased, because Akihito felt the sexual tension built up the last few months and he didn't knew how much longer he would last.

Asami started licking the boy's stomach, going down, placing rough kisses on the boy's inner thighs. Akihito felt he's cock getting harder when Asami's breath made his member tremble, precum coming out of the tip. Asami smiled satisfied at boy's reactions. The yakuza's long fingers wraps around Akihito's cock, jerking and squeezing. Asami leans forward and drags his tongue around the head teasingly. It's hot and wet, making Akihito growl in pleasure, hips shifting forward a little so his cock pokes against closed lips. Asami opens up, letting Akihito to fill his mouth with a hand still anchored around the base. Asami starts bobbing faster and faster, as Akihito pushes his hips so Asami can taste all of him. The older man groans as the tip of Akihito's cock reaches the back of his throat, leaving the young boy a moaning mess.

The yakuza let the younger's shaft fall on his stomach as he inserted a lubbed finger in Akihito's tight hole. Asami starting thrusting it back and forth, enjoying the heat while feeling the boy's muscle's tightening around his finger. The movement made Akihito arch he's back as he jerked his hips, asking for more. Asami inserted a second finger , twisting them as he scissored it inside. The singer moaned in pleasure, as a third finger was inserted.

Asami couldn't take it anymore, the sight of erotic and demanding Akihito made him lose it. For months he had dreamt of taking the boy, of kissing and teasing every part of his body. But now his cock was so painfully hard that he couldn't take it anymore. He leaned on Akihito's slender body as he placed the tip of his dick at Akihito's entrance, feeling it twitch.

With one rough thrust he pushed himself in the boy's hot hole, making him wince in pain. To distract him from the pain ,Asami captured his lips in a steamy kiss, sucking and playing with his tongue. Akihito relaxes as the kiss deepens, slowly, Asami pulls his member then slams it back hitting the singer's prostate and sending shivers to his spine, making his back arch more demanding than ever.

Asami felt the boy's hot walls clamping around his dick, making him groan in pleasure as he continued kissing Akihito, trailing his tongue on his jaw line, down under his chin, reaching the collarbone and leaving red marks on his way.

Each thrust sends Akihito in heaven by hit his sweet point, making his moans louder and louder. Asami started pumping his cock as he felt he was going to come soon from the tightening of the boy's walls. The both moan each other's name as they reach their climax, sending each other into their own oblivion.

Asami didn't give Akihito any time to wake up from his climax. He switched the boy from the back on his stomach, as his revealing his creamy skin and pert ass, his pink hole twitching shamelessly, as cum was dripping down on his thighs. The erotic view made Asami hard again, nudging his cock again at the singer's entrance. Akihito moaned as he felt the throbbing shaft teasing him.

The yakuza grabbed Akihito's ass cheeks tightly as he his hips snaps forward roughly into Akihito's wanting hole, the eager cock welcoming the younger's tight and hot cavern. The boy grabbed the bed sheets, moaning in pleasure, asking Asami to fuck him harder. The older man complied, fucking his cock harder and harder into Akihito. The soft skin slapping sounds made Asami more aroused, fastening his pace.

Akihito could think straight, the friction the bed sheet gave his cock made him want to cum as fast as possible. He looked back at Asami's erotic face, sweat falling from his forehead on his ass cheeks. He grabbed Asami's hand, forcing his cock out of his hole. Asami was too shocked to react. When he realized what was happening, Akihito was already on top of him.

"I wanna ride you" – Akihito whispered in his ear, making the older growl in anticipation.

Akihito grabbed the base of the yakuza's cock, as he slammed himself hard on it, screaming from the pleasure, the rush of adrenaline his was experiencing. The boy started bouncing up and down, feeling his prostate being abused with every thrust, as Asami started pumping his cock.

After a few more thrusts Asami came inside Akihito, as the boy's cum was all over the older's man abdomen. Akihito reached out to Asami for a kiss, when the older suddenly grabbed him by his neck, biting his lower lip as he made his way in the younger's hot mouth. Akihito felt exhausted as he leaned on Asami's toned chest, breathing heavily in his shoulder. The yakuza started caressing his hair as he whispered in his ear:

"It's going to be a long night Akihito, expect at least 2 more rounds" – Akihito jerked at the comment, feeling the older's shaft hardening in his hole once again.

"Okay, but no morning sex tomorrow!"

/

Akihito woke up with a sharp pain in his back and a sore bottom, but the large hands embracing him made his heart feel warm and loved. He cuddled in Asami's chest, enjoying the warmth the older man was emanating. He looked up admiring the man in front of him. His sexy lips curved in a smirk as he opened his eyes. Being caught red handed, Akihito blushed, burying his face in Asami's neck.

"Why are you hiding?" asked the older man, cupping Akihito's chin and lifting him for a sweet morning kiss.

"You changed" – Akihito said smiling, "what happened to you? Since when are you so gentle with me?"

"I've always been gentle with you dummy, it's just that you were too agitated to notice" answered Asami with a smirk on his lips.

"Stop making fun of me, you know what I mean", said Akihito.

"I know what you mean. It's just that I've realized that life is too short to act high and mighty with the most important person in my life. I love you Akihito, and I'm tired of hiding it, I'm tired of being cold with you. I want us to be in a proper relationship."

Akihito's felt the strong arms around him tightening their grip around his waist. He couldn't believe what he just heard. He just wished that all this wasn't just a dream. He always wanted to hear those words from Asami's mouth, but he never thought that he'll actually hear them. He couldn't remember the last time he was so happy.

"I love you too Asami, more than my own life, I want us to be together forever… To stay like this forever so no one could take you away from me again!"

"I'm not going anywhere Akihito, not anymore!" The bigger man said, placing a soft kiss on Akihito's forehead.

/

Akihito arrived at the rehearsal room a little late that day, but he was happy, everyone could see he was radiating with happiness. It was the last day of practice. Tomorrow was going to be a big day. He had to practice hard so everything could be perfect. His choreography wasn't that hard, but he had to synchronies with the other dancers, and that was hard since there were a lot of them.

He had launch with Seungri that day. The other man noticed the "flowers" floating around Akihito as he was a young girl struck with first love. But he didn't ask him anything, he wanted to hear Akihito's confessing what happened. As they almost finished their lunch and Akihito's wasn't saying anything, Seungri decided to break the ice.

"So… I can see Asami did you very well last night…I mean everyone can see that, not only me."

Akihito choked with his rice hearing what Seungri just said.

"What" Don't tell me your shy now? Come on, we're both men."

Akihito blushed and couldn't say anything anymore, he was too shocked to hear that coming from Seungri.

"Mikael told me everything. I don't know why you were such a whiny bitch, I mean anyone who knows your story can tell that Asami loves you and that he didn't left you because he wanted, he left to protect you."

"Whiny bitch? Do you really have to take it that far? Let's stop this stupid talk, you're annoying." Said Akihito getting up and leaving Seungri alone in the cafeteria.

Although he didn't like to admit it, Seungri was right. But being away from Asami for so long made him go crazy. At first he thought that the man found himself another toy and left him like a ragdoll, but he realized that no one could satisfy Asami like he did. Then he got all those crazy thoughts about the yakuza being murdered and thrown in the Tokyo Bay. He was addicted to Asami, he realized that being away from him could really end up with an Akihito in a mental hospital.

He spent the rest of the day rehearsing his choreography, wondering why Asami didn't call him yet. He said he wanted a real relationship, so why wasn't he acting like a god damned proper boyfriend and call his jealous lover.

Tomorrow was the debut, so the choreographer let him off early to rest, after all he had to get up early to prepare for his stage. His phone started ringing, Akihito rushed to his bag and took it out, a smile appearing on his face as he saw the caller's id.

"You couldn't give me a call all day? I don't care you've been busy. Yeah of course I'm mad because you're not keeping your word. I'm preparing to leave, I've got a big day tomorrow. Where are you? Ok, I'm coming down in 10 minutes." Akihito said hanging off the phone.

"Quite a jealous boyfriend you are, she'll leave you if you're nagging too much", said his choreographer laughing.

"I don't think so!" Akihito said rushing to the door. His first stop was the bathroom, checking himself to make sure he's looking good. As he watched himself in the mirror, he noticed that his skin looked better. Looks like sex was really the secret to a beautiful complexion.

When he got in the car, Akihito started complaining about how the older man hadn't called him the whole day, but Asami made him shut up with a steamy kiss and a caring hug .That night they only slept, enjoying each other's warmth and smell, being happy because they were together and feeling as if nothing could ever make them part again.

/

I know I'm changing Asami, but I'm feeling kind of lonely and I wanted Asami to be kind and comfort Akihito, to be sweet with him. Hope you'll like it.

I'm sorry for the awkward sex scene ), hope you're not too terrified :D

Also excuse my poor grammar *pout*


End file.
